Program
by Lukesse101
Summary: An enemy from Jesse's portal adventure returns with a terrifying vengeance. (Female!Jesse)


The footsteps tumbling pass Jesse's office didn't startle her. On rare occasion does Radar run about like a small child, urgently searching for something. But the mayor knew why this time.

"I'm right behind you." She shuffled important papers into a neat pile before leaving and joining her intern in the foyer. Radar opened the large door, squealing at the redhead behind it.

"Hey-" Petra yelped when he clobbered her with a hug, making her stagger. "Radar!"

"I'm sorry! Jesse and I missed you so much!"

"Sure did." Jesse propped herself at the entrance, smiling. "It's nice to see you."

"I've only been gone for three months you guys." She ruffled Radar's hair, and the trio goes in. She shrugged the stuffed backpack she wore; Radar squeaked when a loud clunk came from it upon thudding to the floor.

"You haven't dropped your stuff at home?" Jesse asked.

"Nope. After entering the gates I came straight here." She stretched. "There's been something I had to talk about, and it couldn't wait."

"Is there?" her good friend perked. "I'm not busy at the moment. We can talk."

"I can make tea!" Radar was seemingly excited. "That's good? With toast?"

"We don't need tea-" The shaking of his head stopped Petra.

"With butter and jelly? Okay!" he went into the kitchen, and the older two sat in the office. Petra glanced about, taking in some things she hadn't noticed before.

"We had a housekeeper at your place to keep it clean." she mentioned. "How was your trip?"

Petra sighed, and it amused him. It sounded like there was a long list of things she encountered, and the plethora of mobs she fought. She loved to brag when in a good mood. But when she exhaled, there was a different air to it. It wasn't content, it was distraught. Jesse felt it, leaning forward in her chair as she began.

"There was this weird feeling I had." Her hands rubbed at her arms. "And it was aching, bothering me the day after I left. At first I thought I was homesick, but as the weeks went by, that wasn't the case. So, when I took the time to think about it, I thought about you." Jesse tensed involuntarily, but loosened when she scoffed. "Trust me buddy, this isn't some love confession." her fingers laced together. "But something was telling me to come back here… to you. I dunno, maybe I was just homesick." she shook her head.

Jesse smiled, arms resting on her desk. "Well, at least you're here. How about we talk after the tea and toast? Maybe that'll help you get your thoughts together."

Upon her nod, they heard the front door open, albeit too hard as the door knobs could be heard slapping into the walls.

"That's Lukas." Jesse said nonchalantly. "Hands are probably full with drafts and such." a conversation between him and Radar was softly heard.

"The guy's still writing?" She laughed.

"Yeah. he said he needed a bit more time, with him not being there for the majority of the adventure." Then she nodded, an idea popping up. "And since you're here, he'd love to hear your perspective on a few things and help him get the story going-"

The sound of glass shattering made Petra quickly stand, already on edge as she was. Jesse did the same upon Radar's scream.

"What in the world?" She passed the desk and goes into the hallway with the redhead in tow. Standing in the way of the kitchen entrance was Lukas. He had his back against them with his hands clenched, the left one holding a kitchen knife, the silver fading into crimson as the blood dripped. Before his feet was the mess of spilled tea and bread. Radar was backed into the counter behind him, right hand holding his stomach as his face took in the blonde with confusion and fear. Then his eyes looked over the other's shoulder. Lukas followed his stare and turned halfway. His blue eyes were deep red, with his scleras being brighter shade.

On instinct Jesse charged forward, grabbing his equipped hand and his shoulder to force him down. Lukas was face down on the floor, squirming and growling.

"Radar, what the hell happened!?" Petra overlapped a hand over his bloody one and getting his attention by cupping his cheek. His panicked words were jumbled; tears collected in his eyes. All she could understand was _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to-_

"You're not going to die, okay?" Petra glanced to Jesse. "You have first aid!?"

"In the cabinet above you!" She struggled as Lukas' movements become more aggressive; the knife tapping on the floor from his trembling hands was creepy.

"Lukas!" She called. "Can you hear me! What are you doing?"

" **This isn't Lukas you dipshit!"** the voice the blonde was known for for sounded monotone, strained and artificial. Jesse and Petra heard that voice before. **"You can't hold me forever, Jesse."**

"Shut it! Get out of my friend right now!" the evil laugh drowned her out.

" **Your friend's gone. You'll be gone, too."**

Petra fumbled with the medical kit, Radar was becoming dizzy. "Stay with me." a sense of dread hung over her and the thought of Radar in his state, and a feeling she had for the three months began gnawing at her again. It felt whatever she was searching for was being undiscovered, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Her fingers had stop moving long ago; she was so wrapped up in thought.

" **You don't have anyone to help you Jesse."** Lukas' voice made her glare at him. He cackled again. **"You're alone.** _ **You're outnumbered**_ **."**

Jesse seemed to be responding, but her voice was gone. Petra blinked; everything went quiet. She couldn't hear Radar breathing, or the robotic voice from the blonde. She mentally panicked, but all she could think about was what the voice was saying. _She's outnumbered. She_ _ **is**_ _outnumbered._

A thud directed Jesse's attention to Radar sitting on the floor, his heavy breathing slowing as his red hand fell away from his wound. His eyes were half lidded and wet. Petra stood before him as the medical items in her hand fell to her boots. Jesse looked up. Her eyes were the same as Lukas'.

" **You're outnumbered, Jesse."** Her voice was artificial as well. In that small moment Jesse loosened her grip, and Lukas took the chance to force her off, making the other lose her balance. Petra took it to lunge at her. Jesse's head hit the hard floor. She grabbed her wrists tightly and straddled her, her shins overlapping the other's legs to avoid any attempt of being thrusted off.

"Snap out of it!" she pleaded. "The both of you! Radar is going to die!"

" **He won't be alone."** Lukas made his way to Jesse's upper half, kneeling at her head with the knife still in hand. **"Well make sure of that."**

" **He is useless anyway."** Peta spoke. **"Like you. You were always useless, from the damned beginning."**

" **Just as long as people like you exist, I exist."** the blonde picked up where the other vessel left off. **"Where there is the** _ **useless**_ **there is the** _ **useful**_ **. I will remain to take over your world as planned, and make everyone useful."**

Petra's grip made her wrists ache. Jesse couldn't move at all. Lukas brought the knife over her face, the bloody tip disappearing from view and towards her neck. Jesse's began heaving, panicking as she pleaded repeatedly.

"L-Lukas! No! No, no PLEASE! LUKAS! I-I'LL BE USEFUL! I'LL BE-"

The begs turned into roars of crying and yelling. The shouts halted to a high pitched gasp, then a choking gargle. Her head moved on the force of the knife shredding through her neck, jerking when Lukas yanked it out. Her attempts to mutter something coherent were interrupted by the blood flowing from the corners of her mouth. The rest squirted from the neck to the rhythm of her heartbeat, landing on the motionless Petra.

" **I have never felt satisfied like I am right now, watching you die."** Jesse's slowly fading vision grazed at the man above her, eyes wide and tearing up in a pain that was indescribable.

" **I never thought I could have such a human emotion such as that."** The continued thought left Petra's mouth. The two walked away from the body, presumably outside to cause more chaos. The Hero-In-Residence stared at the ceiling, coughing the final breath that soon made her lifeless, useless, in a growing pool of blood.


End file.
